One of Those Days
by brumal
Summary: Everyone has one of those days where everything seems to be wrong and nothing is right. Everyone, including Naruto. But what is affecting him so badly today? No one but he can tell you that. [SasuNaruSasu, Free Verse Poem]


**This is nonsense, just so you know.**

**A/N: Oops, it's Naruto's birthday today! Goodness, why can I not just be like regular people and wish him a 'Happy Birthday!' instead of writing lame stories and poems:laughs:**

**Thanks, Nadra, for rush beta-reading this! Sorry for making you read something in such a rush so I can post it up!**

**Beta-read by Nadramon.**

---

It's one of those days when the world won't spin  
And you know it's wrong  
When the birds will stare and the rain will fall  
And the moths will run and the leaves will cry

And you know it's wrong

It's one of those days when you see it now  
And you feel it come  
And the day you shatter  
And break and shun

It's one of those days with your heart all aflutter  
And your mind isn't right  
And your mouth is dry  
And you know that and so do I

Yet one of those days will change your life  
Will pull you apart and examine you  
Will push you away, away  
Like another useless, worthless thing

And you know it's wrong

It's one of those days when I love you  
And you won't say  
The things I want

When the words are broken  
And make no sense  
But you love me  
And you won't say

The things I want

You look at me  
Like you don't know  
But it's true, you do  
But you won't say

Is it 'cause the world will see?  
The things you do  
The things you are?

Is it 'cause I am me?  
And you are you  
And the worlds apart  
Have split us again?

Is it 'cause she loves you too  
But you don't care  
And I see it there  
And you won't say it any more

Is it 'cause she loves me too  
And you don't like that  
Nothing to do  
Can't stop this from happening

And you know it's wrong

But you won't say the thing  
I want to hear  
And you will kill us  
With your lonely silence

Is it 'cause the world is cruel  
And we are the same  
But not quite yet?  
Is it just your mind you hear?

Is it 'cause we both are here  
And you are looking at me  
As if you don't know  
And the world will stop

And they will look

And you know it's wrong

But you won't say

The things I want to hear

I see myself in your black eyes  
My wavering smile and my deep, deep sighs  
And all that want you have within that gaze  
Makes me want to cry again

I see myself in your black eyes  
My whiskered cheeks and bright, bright hair  
So different from you  
But we are the same

You see yourself in my blue eyes  
That cold, cold look  
That thin line: lips  
Your want and need

You see yourself in my blue eyes  
That careless smirk  
That ardent wish  
But you won't say

What I want to hear

And it's one of those days  
All over again

When I want to yell  
And scream  
And cry

And you won't care  
And I know that

Because you are you  
And I am me

But you won't say  
What I want to hear

So what to do but to walk away  
Then we can meet again one day

It's one of those days when the world won't spin  
And I know why  
You don't dare to speak

The things that I truly want to hear you say

Why is it that  
I love you so  
And you do too  
But you don't care

But what to do but to walk away  
Then we can meet again another day

Why is that  
You hate me  
Yet I love you  
And you don't care

Why is that  
She loves you  
And you have no concern  
And it breaks my heart

This unreturned love

Why is that  
She loves me  
And you know it  
But won't stop that

This unreturned love

Why is that  
The world won't spin  
And the birds won't sing  
And the leaves will cry

Why is that  
The world won't spin

Won't spin for me  
Won't spin for me

I can't get over this trivial thing  
The world won't spin  
Not for me  
Not for me

I love you,  
Why can't you say?  
Is it 'cause I am me  
And you are you?

I love you,  
Why can't you say?  
Is it 'cause you love me too?  
And why is that?

I love you,  
Why can't you say?

You won't say the things  
I want to hear

So the world has stopped

And won't spin  
Won't spin

For you  
For you

For me  
For me

The world has stopped  
But this feeling won't

I love you

And you won't say

What I want to hear

---

**A/N: By the way, this is one of the two stories I wrote in honor of Naruto's birthday. Check out the other one too, if you will, please!**

** I will gladly answer any questions you guys have in case you need any clarification!  
**


End file.
